


Prongs

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: Ein kleiner Hirnrissiger versuch eines Crossovers für Herr der Ringe und Harry Potter.





	Prongs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Prongs (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881927) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece)



Es war früh am Morgen und die Ringgemeinschaft war noch am schlafen, als die ersten Elben es spürten. Sie fühlten wie sich die Magie Mittelerdes in ihrem Umfeld veränderte.  
Es war als ob sich die Magie an einem Punkt sammeln würde, was wie es nur bei Mithrandir und seines gleichen war.  
Galadriel spührte es genau so wie es alle Elben taten, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Spiegel machte. Sie wusste was kommen würde, besser gesagt wer kommen würde.  
Einige Stunden später war auch die Gemeinschaft aufgewacht und saß zusammen mit Hermione an einem Tisch und nahmen ein spätes Frühstück zu sich, da sie alle Kräfte bracuhen würden wenn sie am nächsten Tag aufbrachen würden.

Legolas schaute immer wieder tief in den Wald hinein, was auch Aragon nicht entgangen war.  
„Was siehst du mein Freund?“ wollte dieser vom Elb wissen.  
„Ich spüre eine sich nähernde Präsens. Sie sit nicht dunkel aber auch nicht Hell. Sie ist anders.“

Es war um die Mittagsstunde, als die Elben erneut auf diese neue Präsens aufmerksam wurden, den sie schien als ob sie in einer Explosion aus purer Energie verschwunden wäre.

Galadriel hatte Hermione zu sich gebeten als sie die Explosion spürte, ohne Hermione zu beachten ging sie zu einem Fenster und schaute in den Wald.  
„Komm.“ sagte sie nur bevor sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

Die beiden Frauen brauchten nicht lange um auf dem Boden des Waldes anzukommen und von dort zum Rad des Siedlung zu kommen. Dort hatten sich schon mehrerer Bogenschützen und die Ringgemeinschaft versammelt.  
„Was auch imemr es ist. Es kommt näher.“ sprach eine der Elben Wachen.  
Es war kaum Zeitverstrichen, als ein greller weiß blauer Punkt in den Bäumen des Wald erschien, der sich ihnen immer weiter näherte.  
Ohne auch nur ein Word gesagt zu haben schossen die Bogenschützen eine Salve Pfeile auf das Objekt ab.  
Doch diese schienen ihm nicht auszumachen, denn der Punkt kam immer näher.  
„Ein Hirsch, ein Hirsch aus purem licht!“ gab Legolas erstaunt von sich, als er ausmachen konnte was sich ihnen näherte.  
Die Elben wollten erneut feuern, da war der Hirsch auch schon bei ihnen. 

Majestätisch stand er vor ihnen und erfüllte ihre Herzen mit Zuversicht. Er schaute die Gruppe vor  
ihm an, als Hermione sich aus der Gruppe löste und auf de Hirsch zu ging.

„Hallo Prongs.“ flüsterte sie als sie ihre Hand auf die Nase des Patronus lag.  
Dieser öffnete sein Maul und eine Stimme die sie dachte nie mehr zu hören erklang.  
„Ich komme Hermione. Meine Hermione. Ich hahbe dich endlich gefunden.“


End file.
